


Букет чёрных лилий

by Hell_be_joy, Muse_from_Mars



Series: Чёрные лилии [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Out of Character, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Romance, Tattoo Artist Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_be_joy/pseuds/Hell_be_joy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/pseuds/Muse_from_Mars
Summary: О тату салоне «Чёрная Лилия» шло всё больше слухов и разговоров, от клиентов не было отбоя, а письма с предложением открыть новый салон в той или иной стране приходили всё чаще. Посоветовавшись с друзьями, Гарри принимает предложение, даже не предполагая, к чему это приведёт.





	1. Вступительная

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть: Тату салон «Чёрная лилия» — https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547852/chapters/25931319

      Гарри привычным движением сгреб со стола утреннюю почту и направился во внутренний дворик, чтобы спокойно разобрать ее за чашкой кофе.   
  
      — Опять фанаты? — хмыкнул развалившийся в кресле Блейз, увидев внушительную пачку макулатуры в руке у шефа.  
  
      — Сил моих уже нет на то, чтобы придумывать формулировки вежливых отказов, — вздохнул Поттер, бросая письма на столик и подкуривая. — Вот и что им всем с первого раза не понятно?   
  
      — Гарри, мы пользуемся популярностью и теперь все хотят урвать от нас кусочек, да пожирнее, — Забини наугад вытянул письмо и, дождавшись кивка, вскрыл и зачитал вслух: — Уважаемый мистер Поттер, мы искренне надеемся, что наше предложение все же сможет вас заинтересовать. Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла, бла. В свою очередь мы готовы обсудить любые условия, если вы согласитесь на встречу.   
  
      — Достали, — выдохнул дым Гарри. — Уважаемому мистеру Поттеру и здесь работы с головой хватает. Уважаемый мистер Поттер второй месяц нормального стажера найти не может. А они хотят, чтобы я взял и полетел в другую страну открывать новый салон. И еще ладно бы одни хотели, так нас же теперь на всех континентах ждут.   
  
      — Да, дружище, ты никогда не был в восторге от популярности, — кивнул Забини, сдерживая ухмылку. — Если хочешь, мы с Панси придумаем им такой ответ, что они и не поймут, что их послали, но непременно пойдут.   
  
      — Мне просто вот интересно, откуда такое пристальное внимание к нашему салону? Мы не единственные в мире делаем магические тату.   
  
      — Может, дело в том, что мы провернули то, что еще никому не удавалось, когда делали руку Драко чуть красивее? Или то, что этот самый Драко взял и вывел новый рецепт чернил для магических татуировок? Еще, как вариант, внимание могли привлечь научные статьи, которые по этому поводу написала Гермиона.   
  
      Блейз лениво загибал пальцы, глядя на Гарри.   
  
      — Ну зашибись! Мой парень и твоя девушка заварили, а нам расхлебывай, — сдерживая смешок, прокомментировал Гарри и придвинул пепельницу поближе.   
  
      — Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что девушка Забини кучу лет расхлебывала за Поттером, а парень Поттера такую же кучу лет терпел тебя, Забини, — во внутренний дворик вошла Панси с чашкой в руках и растянулась на диванчике, закинув ноги на стол. — Не возмущайся, Гарри, я просто сушу кеды, которые мне разукрасила Луна.   
  
      Гарри лишь покачал головой, бороться со странностями и привычками друзей он и не думал, все равно дело бесполезное, а столик чистится одним взмахом волшебной палочки. Это же не тот итальянский раритет, так тщательно оберегаемый Паркинсон.  
  
      — Кстати о парне. У меня и так времени на личную жизнь почти нет, а они хотят, чтобы я взвалил на себя дополнительную работу? Мне просто повезло, что Драко загружен работой не меньше, иначе он меня бы уже на ингредиенты для зелий пустил, — Поттер нервным движением смахнул почту в стоящий под столом ящик, где хранились похожие непрочитанные письма вперемешку со старыми каталогами и блокнотами для рисования.   
  
      — И не говори, — вздохнул Блейз, — я сам иногда радуюсь, что Гермиона занята в Министерстве не меньше, чем мы тут. Но все же соглашусь: немного больше свободного времени не помешало бы.   
  
      — Я ищу стажера, но с каждым днем мне все больше кажется, что легче клонировать кого-то из нас. Ну или взять выпускника в Хогвартсе и выучить всему с нуля.   
  
      — Пожалей неизвестного нам ребенка, Поттер, — засмеялась Панси, чуть не подавившись при этом соком. — Из школы и сразу в наш дурдом? Жестоко.   
  
      — И ничего не дурдом, — притворно обиженным голосом протянул Блейз, — обычный себе тату салон, где работают слегка эксцентричные, эпатажные и немного знаменитые люди. Подумаешь.   
  
      — У нас из адекватных только Кот. И то не сейчас, когда за окном весна, а рядом столько кошек. Я вам говорю, к лету по всему Косому переулку будут расхаживать мелкие бандиты, которых заделал наш пушистый монстр. Готовьтесь к заявлениям на алименты.   
  
      — Объясните мне, какого драккла вы тут расселись все? — в дверном проеме появился недовольный Теодор. — У нас через десять минут первые клиенты, дальше времени на передышку у вас будет совсем мало, и так до самого вечера. А вы вместо того, чтобы подготовить рабочие места, развалились тут как на курорте. Быстро за работу!   
  
      — Есть, босс! — хором выпалили Панси и Блейз, а Гарри лишь закатил глаза.   
  
      Действительно, пора взяться за работу, а об остальном можно подумать и потом.   
  
      Салон заполнился привычной суматохой и шумом: жужжали машинки, из старинного патефона звучал джаз, так полюбившийся Луне, на журнальном столике у витрины мурчал Кот, ленивым взглядом провожая каждого зашедшего в его владения и вышедшего из них. Научные статьи, написанные Гермионой и опубликованные во всех магических журналах, сделали им великолепную рекламу (о которой никто из них не просил) и существенно увеличили поток клиентов, поэтому пятеро мастеров теперь работали практически без перерывов на кофе и чай. Забини в шутку назвал это «третьей волной популярности», потому что первой волной было, собственно, открытие салона, а второй — патент Малфоя на новые чернила, применяемые только в «Черной Лилии». Первая волна была долгой из-за популярности Гарри, второй хватило всего на два — два с половиной месяца, третья продолжалась уже несколько месяцев, и не было ей ни конца, ни края.   
  
      Наконец долгий рабочий день подошел к концу, и мастера отдыхали во внутреннем дворике. Гарри, устроившись в любимом кресле-мешке, перебирал письма, так и оставленные с утра. Нравилось ему это или нет, а очередной вежливый отказ сочинять придется.   
  
      — Эй, начальство, держи кофе, — во дворик вошла Панси, левитируя перед собой поднос с чашками для всех.   
  
      Гарри отложил письмо и, благодарно кивнув, левитировал себе одну и чашек и заодно придвинул к себе пепельницу. С минуты на минуту должны были прийти Драко с Гермионой, у которых рабочий день заканчивался примерно в одно время. Если, конечно, Малфой не зависал над каким-то хитрым зельем, а Грейнджер не закапывалась в бумаги. Сегодня, слава Мерлину, был не такой день, и буквально через десять минут уютная тишина была прервана смехом из приемной.   
  
      — Гарри, танцуй! — веселая Гермиона буквально выпорхнула из салона, держа в поднятой руке развернутый свиток. — Я нашла тебе стажера!   
  
      — Ну что ты так сразу с порога? — подсев к своему ошарашенному парню, хмыкнул Драко и ласково боднул его лбом в плечо. — Я бы не отказался посмотреть на то, как Поттер танцует.   
  
      — То есть приватных танцев в вашей интимной жизни нет? — не преминула уколоть Паркинсон, пряча ехидную улыбку за чашкой.   
  
      — В нашей личной жизни есть многое, но она личная, — Гарри тряхнул головой, быстро поцеловал Драко в подставленные губы и снова сосредоточил свое внимание на Гермионе, которая уютно устроилась в объятьях Забини. — Так кого ты там нашла?  
  
      — Угадаешь с трех попыток? — ухмыльнулся успевший заглянуть в свиток Блейз.   
  
      — А палочкой в глаз? — не поддержал шутку Поттер, которого тема стажера уже доводила до белого каления. Забини поднял руки в жесте «сдаюсь» и промолчал.   
  
      — Виктор Крам, — не стала тянуть книзла за хвост Гермиона и улыбнулась, второй раз за вечер оценив ошарашенного Гарри. — Сюда бы камеру, такие кадры пропадают…  
  
      С Виктором Крамом Поттер познакомился поближе уже в свое бытие тату-мастера. Они пересеклись на очередном чемпионате по квиддичу в Египте, где Виктор представлял родную Болгарию, разговорились, вспоминая старые времена и самоубийственные задания Турнира Трех Волшебников, поделились новостями из жизни, и как-то за разговором нарисовался эскиз. Спустя несколько дней после этой встречи сборная Болгарии проиграла, и Крам объявил о завершении спортивной карьеры. В «Чёрной Лилии» Виктор появился лишь через несколько месяцев, когда шумиха вокруг него утихла ровно настолько, что журналисты сняли осаду с поместья Крамов. Они снова много говорили — в этот раз на отвлеченные темы — и в процессе разговора дополняли разрастающуюся на руке татуировку, пока та не стала полноценным рукавом с рассказанной историей. После того, как Виктор вернулся в Болгарию, они переписывались несколько раз в год, но в основном новости из его жизни Гарри узнавал от Гермионы.   
  
      — Я так понимаю, ты рассказала ему о нашей проблеме, — Поттер сложил в голове все факты и, наконец, расслабленно усмехнулся. — Если кто-то из присутствующих не в курсе, несколько лет назад я сделал Виктору татуировку, и он так проникся, что после этого в Софии нашел курсы и сам начал этим промышлять, подрабатывая в салоне.   
  
      — Подрабатывая в салоне под оборотным зельем, — щепетильно поправила Гермиона, — поначалу. Потом, набив руку и втянувшись, нашел свое место и начал спокойно работать.   
  
      — И что привело его к нам? — Забини, до этого задумчиво черкающий в скетчбуке, с сомнением и долей ревности посмотрел на свою девушку, вспоминая, видимо, Святочный бал.   
  
      — Не я, — Грейнджер успокаивающе погладила его по руке и перекинула Гарри свиток. — Салон, в котором он работал несколько лет, закрывается, а тут как раз грядет новый чемпионат по квиддичу и…  
  
      — И его снова окружили журналисты и представители команд, — кивнул Поттер. — Плавали, знаем. В 2002 году я до салона спокойно дойти не мог. В девять утра Тео приходилось снимать антиаппарационный купол с дворика, чтобы я мог спокойно попасть на работу, ставить его обратно, вечером снова снимать, чтобы я ушел, и закрывать за мной. Как вспомню, так вздрогну.   
  
      — В общем, Виктор как раз собирался заехать в гости, — продолжила Гермиона, — а когда узнал, что вы ищете стажера, то перенес визит на более раннее время. Думаю, он будет здесь уже дня через два.   
  
      — Чего только не сделаешь, чтобы сбежать от славы, — засмеялся Драко, уютнее устраиваясь в объятиях Гарри.  
  
      — А меня знаете, что удивляет, — вдруг оживился Блейз. — Вот есть мы — до ужаса разрекламированный тату салон с кучей клиентов и патентом на уникальные чернила. И это не говоря о том, какие талантливые люди тут работают. Почему к нам в очередь выстраиваются все, кроме новых мастеров?   
  
      — А ты бы прямо сразу пошел в настолько разрекламированное место, да еще и с таким персоналом, — хмыкнул Теодор, обведя рукой всех присутствующих. — Просто представь, что ты молодой мастер, который хочет здесь работать, но вся шумиха вокруг Лилии подрывает его уверенность в своих силах. Они же все видят в основном то, как нас преподносит пресса. Даже Луна в Придире не рассказывает всем, что у нас тут вообще-то мило и дружелюбно. По крайней мере, если привыкнуть к общему фону легкого безумия.   
  
      — Кстати, а где, собственно, Луна? — Гермиона, рывшаяся в ящике в поиске блокнота, где училась рисовать, подняла голову. — Я хотела обсудить с ней некоторые национальные узоры.   
  
      — Судя по тому, что Кота не видно и не слышно, — Теодор показательно прислушался, и на мгновение во внутреннем дворике стало очень тихо, — она в очередной раз ловит его в соседнем книжном. Сколько раз просили не подкармливать его, но этому актеру ж не откажешь. Отрастил пузо, скоро по земле его волочить начнет.   
  
      Грейнджер лишь пожала плечами — у нее хорошо получалось не вестись на провокации кота, сказывались долгие годы тренировок. Когда Гермиона выудила из ящика свой блокнот, вместе с ним выпало и одно из писем с предложением открыть новый тату салон. Конкретно это было из Америки и в нем расписывались такие условия, что отказаться было практически невозможно.   
  
      — Все еще отбиваешься от выгодных предложений? — пробежав взглядом по строчкам, подняла глаза на Гарри Гермиона, тот лишь поморщился, как от головной боли.   
  
      Подобный разговор они вели довольно часто, потому что деятельная Грейнджер была одной из тех, кто считал расширение бизнеса хорошей идеей. А расширение в другие страны к тому же выгодным и интересным. В один из таких споров Гарри пошутил, что откроет салон в Греции только после того, как Гермиона нарисует ему эскиз для татуировки, который захочет сделать кто-то из обитателей Лилии, а если она нарисует эскиз, который понравится Малфою, то и о салоне в Италии можно подумать. Уже на следующий день Гарри увидел на заднем дворике подругу, сидящую с блокнотом и карандашом, а рядом объясняющую ей что-то Луну.   
  
      — Если ты возьмешь на работу Виктора, то будет чуть больше свободного времени, — продолжила свою мысль Гермиона. — Ладно, Гарри, я понимаю, ты у нас не любитель славы и бизнеса, а все делаешь для души. Но у тебя тут толпа слизеринцев, как они до сих пор не расписали тебе все плюсы расширения? Почему ты так активно сопротивляешься?   
  
      — Да потому что если я сейчас соглашусь хоть на один салон в другой стране, то следом другие удвоят усилия, — вздохнул Поттер, прикуривая очередную сигарету. — Я только за, если мы превратим наш салон в сеть, но потом я представляю, как мне придется мотаться из одной страны в другую, чтобы все проконтролировать, набирать новых людей. А потом еще понимаю, что Драко в таком случае не вылезет из лаборатории, потому что день и ночь будет варить чернила для всех салонов…   
  
      — Поттер, ты идиот, — перебил Малфой, подняв голову с его плеча и посмотрев, как не на шибко умного человека. — Нет, серьезно, иногда я забываю, насколько ты любишь взвалить все на себя и героически тащить. У тебя тут компания проверенных людей, большинство из которых в ведении бизнеса разбираются в разы лучше тебя. Тебе не приходило в голову, что можно провернуть все это дело с сетью с гораздо меньшим количеством драмы?   
  
      Драко отодвинулся от обнимающего его Гарри и придвинул к себе ящик с письмами. Порывшись немного, выбрал несколько и сел обратно.   
  
      — Смотри, у тебя есть четыре мастера, плюс ты панируешь нанять Крама, плюс ты сам, так? — Драко дождался кивка и, оценив заинтересованные взгляды друзей, продолжил: — Все, что нам нужно, это распределить города, за которые мы возьмемся. Все еще не понял?   
  
      — Драко, да ты гений, — улыбнулась Панси, быстро сообразившая, к чему клонит друг. — Мы просто выбираем города, и каждый из нас занимается одним конкретным салоном. Набирает мастеров на месте, обучает, при этом, если правильно все организовать, то через время можно отладить работу так, что не придется появляться там часто и можно спокойно вернуться к работе здесь.   
  
      — А мне не придется все время торчать в лаборатории, потому что ничто не мешает нам нанять зельеваров на месте, — продолжил Малфой. — Пропишем в контракте, что они не имеют права разглашать рецепт чернил, если надо, возьмем клятву или что-то в этом роде. После чего я обучаю их рецепту, и мы не тратим время и лишние деньги на транспортировку чернил из Англии в другие страны.   
  
      — Я так понимаю, мое мнение уже мало кого волнует, — глядя на возбужденно обсуждающих планы друзей, хмыкнул Гарри.   
  
      — Не будь занудой, — засмеялась Гермиона, кидая в Поттера блокнотом.   
  
      Блокнот упал Гарри на колени и открылся на странице с нарисованной Солнечной системой.   
  
      — Классный рисунок, Грейнджер, — улыбнулся Драко, взяв блокнот и рассматривая планеты. — Я бы, пожалуй, даже такую татуировку сделал.   
  
      — Вот мы и выяснили, что один из салонов будет в Италии, — широко улыбнулась Гермиона.   
  
      — А заниматься им буду я, — радостно поддержал Забини. — Я и язык знаю, и вообще Италию люблю.   
  
      Через полчаса, когда Блейз вывалил все письма на столик, был накидан примерный план действий и распределены страны для открытия салонов. Поттер, смирившийся с активной деятельностью друзей, спокойно спал на диване, положив голову на колени Драко.   
  
      Через два дня, как и предсказывала Гермиона, Крам связался с Гарри. Собеседование, которое было чистой формальностью, назначили прямо в салоне под конец рабочего дня, чтобы не решать рабочие моменты в перерывах между клиентами.   
  
      В назначенное время Виктор зашел в салон, в зале находилась только Панси, доделывающая клиентке витиеватый узор на ноге. Увидев вошедшего, она лишь улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону внутреннего дворика, указывая направление. Пройдя в нужную сторону, Виктор обнаружил Гарри, Луну, Тео и Блейза, развалившихся на диване и креслах и не подающих признаков жизни.   
  
      — Да у меня сборная после финалов выглядела живее, чем вы, — констатировал Крам, увидев слегка зашевелившихся при его прибытии тату-мастеров.   
  
      — Виктор Крам — наша новая знаменитость, — протянул Блейз, и удивленно покосился на слегка вздрогнувшего Гарри. — Что?   
  
      — Да так, ты только что довольно достоверно изобразил своего декана на нашем первом уроке зельеварения, — Поттер помотал головой, будто отгоняя воспоминания. — Неизгладимые впечатления, стоит заметить.   
  
      — Прости, — просто произнес Забини и поднялся, пожимая руку Виктору. — Давай, разнообразия ради, побуду гостеприимным. Тебе чай или кофе?   
  
      — Чай, не очень люблю кофе.   
  
      — Это здесь быстро поправят, — улыбнулась Луна, лежащая на диване, свесив голову вниз и закинув ноги на спинку. — Я тоже раньше больше чай любила, но со временем начинаешь ценить кофе и заряд бодрости, который он дает.   
  
      — Золотые слова, — поднял палец вверх Теодор, смотрящий на происходящее одним открытым глазом.   
  
      — А я не в состоянии быть гостеприимным, — зевнул Гарри, — поэтому где увидишь свободное кресло, там и располагайся. У нас сегодня был завал, мы теперь способны только лежать и радоваться, что у нас есть свежая кровь в виде тебя.   
  
      — Ура-а-а-а, — уныло и нестройно протянули Луна и Тео.   
  
      — Гарри, скажи мне, что вы уже обо всем договорились, и завтра у Виктора первый рабочий день, иначе я лягу и вот прямо здесь умру тебе на зло, — с мукой в голосе произнесла вошедшая во дворик Панси и рухнула в кресло, где несколько минут назад лежал Забини.   
  
      — По-моему, у меня просто нет выхода, — улыбнулся Виктор, — я не могу позволить тебе умереть.   
  
      — Еще один герой в салоне, — засмеялся вернувшийся с чаем Блейз. — Значит, точно приживешься.   
  
      — Ура-а-а-а, — уже более стройно и весело протянули Луна и Тео.   
  
      Виктор переглянулся с Гарри и улыбнулся. Началась новая глава в истории «Чёрной Лилии». 


	2. Совещательная

      Первый рабочий день Виктора прошел напряженно, но весело. В Пророке еще не прознали о его переезде в Британию, поэтому и волны клиентов, связанной с желанием своими глазами увидеть звезду квиддича, еще не было. Что, определенно, было счастьем и для Крама, и для остальной команды, которая смогла спокойно распределить обязанности и сбросить с себя часть нагрузки.   
  
      Утром, придя за полчаса до начала рабочего дня, Крам застал в салоне Тео и Луну. Разложив свои инструменты на подготовленном для него месте, Виктор вышел во внутренний дворик, чтобы выпить чаю и настроиться на новый день. Впорхнувшая следом Луна уселась в кресло, дождалась, когда к ней на колени запрыгнет Кот и принялась вычесывать пушистую шерсть.   
  
      — Мне надо знать, — отвлекшись от кота, вдруг заговорила она, — как ты переносишь утро. Тебя лучше оставить, пока ты не выпил чаю, или можно разговаривать, не переживая, что я действую на нервы?   
  
      — А ты знаешь утренние привычки всех, кто здесь работает? — слегка удивленно протянул Крам, донеся кружку до рта, но забыв сделать глоток.   
  
      — Конечно. В принципе, у нас все по утрам мирные, только Гарри не стоит трогать до первой чашки кофе, а от Блейза сложно добиться связных мыслей до самого момента, как к нему приходит первый клиент, — улыбнулась Луна. — Тео по утрам не большой любитель разговоров, он в бумажки зарывается, инвентаризацию проводит, выручку сверяет. Панси порой выглядит так, будто она прямо с вечеринки явилась на работу, значит, у нее ночью было вдохновение, и она долго что-то рисовала. Ну или действительно с вечеринки пришла, тогда она добавляет в кофе сахар. А я просто могу перепутать день с ночью, Гарри шутит, что однажды ради меня введет ночную смену. Думаю, это интересная идея и мне стоит устроить круглосуточный салон в Париже. Так что насчет тебя?  
  
      — Ничего особенного за собой не замечал, — пожал плечами Виктор, с любопытством косясь на все увеличивающийся ком шерсти, собранный с Кота. — Пью по праздникам, не курю, по утрам обычно бегал, у дома был парк, а сейчас не знаю, где этим можно заниматься.   
  
      — Я узнаю у близнецов, — пообещала девушка, переворачивая кота на спину, чтобы вычесать ему живот. Кот воспринял это как игру и все время пытался поймать щетку лапами. — Год назад они решили поиздеваться друг над другом и, не сговариваясь, купили по собаке. Фред подарил Джорджу бульдога, а Джордж Фреду — мопса. Теперь не знают, как спасаться от синхронного храпа. Пришлось выделить собакам целую комнату, но они все равно прибегают спать в их кровати и храпят в ногах.   
  
      — А еще ты можешь аппарировать в маггловский Лондон, там есть хорошие парки, — во дворике появился Гарри с чашкой в руках и, усевшись в кресло, потянулся за сигаретой. — Луна, не смотри на меня так, будто я камуфлори, я просто успел выпить кофе дома, поэтому и выгляжу как нормальный человек.  
  
      — Драко расщедрился с утра пораньше? — улыбнулась Луна.  
  
      — Не верю, — следом за боссом зашли Блейз с Панси и синхронно завалились на диван, — Драко не способен по утрам быть настолько добрым, чтобы варить кофе. Слизеринское испытание для провинившихся — поговорить с Малфоем до завтрака и двух кружек кофе, а уж когда он старостой стал, то совсем вообще…  
  
      Блейз махнул рукой, выражая тленность этого «вообще», и отпил из кружки.   
  
      — Он даже себе не любит варить кофе утром, — поддержала Панси. — Дома — эльфы, в Хогвартсе — эльфы, на работе — рабы. Я вообще уверена, что он завел себе Поттера именно для этого.   
  
      — Ты привыкнешь, — зевнул Гарри, не обращая внимания на подругу и глядя на слегка ошарашенного Виктора, — здесь очень редко бывает спокойно и адекватно. Ладно, а теперь серьезно. Ты как, готов к первому дню? Сегодня у тебя не должно быть много людей, во-первых, потому что новости еще разлететься не успели, во-вторых, ты еще не работаешь с рунами.   
  
      — Меня больше интересуют ваши уникальные чернила, — признался Крам. — Они ведь, насколько я понял, подходят не только к руническим или другим защитным татуировкам?   
  
      — Да, в принципе они подходят к любым татуировкам, мы практически не используем маггловский аналог, поэтому с ними работать ты будешь много, — Гарри пошарил рукой в ящике под столом и вытянул один из многочисленных блокнотов. — Вот, здесь основное, что тебе нужно знать для работы с ними. Если возникнут вопросы, смело обращайся к первому, кого поймаешь.   
  
      — Только на Кота не сильно полагайся, ему терминология не нравится, поэтому он тебе вряд ли поможет, — Луна отложила, наконец, щетку, и кот, моментально спрыгнув с ее коленей, умчался в помещение. — Говорю же, что не любит.   
  
      В дверном проеме появился Тео и окинул всех строгим взглядом.   
  
      — Мне Кот сказал, что вы тут лентяйничаете, так что быстро оторвались от дивана и кресел и вперед украшать людей!   
  
      — О, кстати о коте, — Луна вырвала страницу из блокнота, быстро что-то написала и передала Виктору. — Последовательность заклинаний, которые мы накладываем перед началом сеанса: ничего сложного, дезинфекция и пузырь стерильности, но без них никак. Если шум мешает сосредоточиться, заглушки у нас в порядке вещей, никто не обидится.   
  
      — Спасибо, — улыбнулся Крам, и направился в салон, обживаться на новом месте.  
  
      Фред и Джордж пришли под конец рабочего дня. Теодор, помахав им рукой, сразу же наложил заглушку и склонился над ногой клиентки (ему оставалось работы на пять минут), а остальные потянулись здороваться и обниматься. Появление их как всегда сопровождалось шумом, но в этот раз хоть без салютов, которые еще около часа летают по помещению. Всего-то пара хлопушек. Можно сказать, что отделались малой кровью.   
  
      — Спасибо, что в этот раз без собак, — хмыкнула Панси, стряхивая с плеча разноцветное конфетти. — Еще одной истерики Кота салон не переживет.   
  
      — Ваш монстр довел наших деток до нервного срыва! — воскликнул Джордж.   
  
      — Мы уже собирались вести их в клинику, — поддержал близнеца Фред, — но потом Чип и Дейл поели и успокоились.   
  
      — Вас чего вообще принесло? — Гарри взмахом палочки навел порядок на своем рабочем месте, заодно убирая и все оставшиеся конфетти из хлопушек.   
  
      — Мы по делу, — Фред с важным видом поднял палец вверх. — Раз уж ты теперь не брезгуешь бизнесом, и даже завел деловую переписку с кем-то из Америки, у нас назрело к тебе предложение.   
  
      — Идем во двор, там кофе, много места, весь народ, и все равно все дела решаются там, — Гарри вышел из-за стола и направился в сторону дверей.  
  
      — Переводные татуировки! — помпезно объявил Фред, когда компания расселась. Джордж, поддерживая торжественность момента, зааплодировал. — Тату-переводилки! Суперпереводки от «Черной Лилии»! Над названием мы еще поработаем.   
  
      Компания отнеслась к идее весьма скептично. Панси пофигистично хлюпнула кофе, глядя на них тем взглядом, под которым собеседник обычно начинает сомневаться в своих умственных способностях, все воодушевление Луны досталось альбому, где она рисовала какой-то узор поверх старого натюрморта, Блейз дремал в кресле, умильно прижав к животу подушку, закрывший салон Тео обустраивался в кресле-мешке и планировал присоединиться к полезному делу Забини, а Виктор пролистывал блокнот с теорией. В общем, идея близнецов, да и сами близнецы в этот вечер оказались нужны только Гарри.  
  
      — Ну, мы делаем временные татуировки, которые через две недели просто исчезают с кожи владельца... — неуверенно протянул он, но тут же был прерван судорожно замахавшими руками Уизли.   
  
      — Ты не понял!  
  
      — Вы нарисуете эскизы, мы сделаем их волшебными!  
  
      — Буквально! — в один голос закончили близнецы, перегнувшись через столик и максимально близко наклонившись к Поттеру, тем самым заставив его отпрянуть и вжаться в диванную спинку.  
  
      — Они будут переливаться, словно единороги! — влюблённо добавил Джордж, плюхнувшись обратно на диван и утянув за собой брата.  
  
      — И что в этом эксклюзивного? — спокойно поинтересовалась стоящая уже несколько минут у двери Гермиона. — Такие переводки, хоть и волшебные, сейчас не редкость. Да, линия переводных татуировок под брендом Черной лилии поможет разгрузить мастеров здесь, по крайней мере точно избавит от вопросов в стиле «навсегда ли, больно, а если надоест», но все равно мелковато.   
  
      Грейнджер прошла к дивану, поцеловала моментально проснувшегося и забывшего про подушку Блейза, и продолжила:   
  
      — Если вы хотите чего-то действительно стоящего, то нужно татуировкам придать какие-то уникальные свойства. Да те же защитные. Понятное дело, что от боевой магии они не помогут, но нынешним школьникам, слава Мерлину, и не нужна такая защита. Зато можно сделать защиту от нападок Пивза, что-то вроде щита, который активируется, когда появляется этот шут гороховый.   
  
      — А еще можно сделать переводки, которые дают временную невидимость, — подключилась к обсуждениям Луна. — Или помогают слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Что-то вроде способностей камуфлори.  
  
      — Нас МакГонагалл засудит, — фыркнул Джордж.  
  
      — Вы вообще представляете, какой это уровень чар, трансфигурации и, наверное, даже зелий? — Фред окинул присутствующих серьезным взглядом.   
  
      — А ты представляешь, какая это прибыль, если все выгорит? — спокойно уточнила Панси. — Если ориентировать свойства таких татуировок на школьников, то можно сколотить состояние. Смею напомнить, что ваши блевательные батончики и прочие продукты, помогающие смыться с уроков, до сих пор расходятся на раз-два.  
  
      — Да, Гарри, мы в очередной раз понимаем, что не просто так ты себя слизеринцами окружил, — широко улыбнулся Джордж. — В бизнесе народ явно крут.   
  
      — Ну ты еще скажи, что коммерческая жилка — главный признак, по которому распределяют в Слизерин, — хохотнул Тео, приоткрыв один глаз.   
  
      — А что, разве нет? — вполне натурально удивился Фред, в драматичном жесте прижав руку к груди. С другой стороны от сердца.   
  
      — Что ж вы тогда в Гриффиндоре делали? — приподнял бровь Забини, покрепче обнимая улыбающуюся Гермиону.   
  
      — Сводили всех с ума и проводили эксперименты на мелких, — констатировала Грейнджер, вызвав взрыв хохота.  
  
      — Ста-а-ароста, — протянули близнецы, одинаково улыбнувшись.   
  
      — Идея, конечно, интересная, — резюмировал Джордж, постукивая по голове брата вместо своей.  
  
      — Мы об этом подумаем, — важно кивнул Фред. — А вы пока подумайте над эскизами.  
  
      — Будет бизнес-план, будут и эскизы, — отрезал Нотт, окончательно распрощавшись с мыслью о сне и переглянувшись с Панси.   
  
      — Бизнесме-е-ены, — с уважением и снова одновременно протянули Уизли.   
  
      — Братец Дред, нас прижала нужда! — Джордж сел вполоборота к брату, опустил локоть на спинку дивана и попер рукой голову.  
  
      — Братец Фордж, нам придётся идти на крайние меры! — Фред повторил позу брата, после чего Уизли с пугающей в таких масштабах синхронностью повернулись к Грейнджер и жалостливо посмотрели на неё.  
  
      — Да помогу я вам, помогу, — засмеялась Гермиона, которая прекрасно знала, к чему все идет.  
  
      — Я все больше утверждаюсь в мысли, что их клонировали, — с содроганием высказался Блейз, вызвав новую волну смеха у всех присутствующих. — Нет, ну серьезно.   
  
      — Другой вопрос, почему мистер и миссис Уизли не запатентовали эту технологию, — хмыкнул Нотт, — могли бы бизнес открыть.   
  
      — Нет в них этой бизнес-жилки, — с показательной грустью резюмировал Фред, вздохнул и ехидненько так добавил: — Гриффиндорцы!   
  
      — Панси, — громким шепотом, так, чтобы точно все услышали, позвал подругу Забини, — они отбирают наш хлеб в пренебрежительном отношении к львиному факультету!   
  
      — И это меня еще называют ослизеринившимся гриффиндорцем! — столь же громким шепотом добавил Поттер. — Кошмар просто!   
  
      — Я не понимаю половины из того, о чем вы говорите, — неожиданно прервал их Крам, отложив блокноты. — Может сходим куда-нибудь поесть, а?   
  
      — Точно, нужно же отметить твой первый день в Лилии! — Блейз чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от энтузиазма.   
  
      — Если мы всей толпой появимся в каком-то публичном месте, то поесть нам не дадут, а в утреннем Пророке будет подробное описание того, что мы заказывали, как выглядели и сколько раз ходили в туалет, — покачал головой Гарри. — Особенно с кем мы ходили в туалет.   
  
      — Никто не мешает нам заказать пиццу и устроить небольшую пирушку прямо здесь, — пожала плечами Паркинсон. — Поттер, если ты не позовешь Драко, то ночевать можешь сразу тут.   
  
      — Как раз собирался отправить ему записку, сваха ты наша ненаглядная, — фыркнул Гарри. — Принимаю заказы.  
  
      — Если ты не закажешь пиццу «Четыре сыра», то тут тебя даже политическое убежище не спасет, — важно кивнул Забини. — Мне «Маргариту».  
  
      — Что угодно, только без анчоусов, — поморщилась Панси.   
  
      — Мне гавайскую, — с отрешенным видом попросила Луна, высыпая глиттер на только что раскрашенный рисунок. Отвращение на лицах своих друзей она благополучно пропустила.   
  
      — Что угодно с мясом, — ответил Виктор, когда встретился взглядом с Гарри. Нотт и близнецы на это согласно кивнули.  
  
      — И я требую того чудесного пива! — крикнула Паркинсон вслед Гарри, ушедшему в салон.   
  
      — Это ты про то темное и горькое варево? — скривился Блейз, с нескрываемым удивлением глядя на подругу. — Вот вроде и знаю тебя большую часть жизни, но твои вкусы для меня до сих пор загадка.   
  
      — Забини, ну серьезно, сколько раз тебе говорить, что Гиннесс — лучшее пиво в мире, и никакое сливочное и рядом не стояло? И не начинай мне тут про девушек и неподобающий вкус, стукну, — засмеялась Паркинсон.   
  
      Нотт посмотрел на подругу, которая сегодня была в любимых рваных джинсах, утащенных из гардероба Гарри, и футболке с принтом какой-то маггловской рок-группы. Со стянутыми в высокий хвост волосами и вооруженная диванной подушкой Панси выглядела эффектно и угрожающе.   
  
      — А еще в пинте Гиннесса килокалорий меньше, чем в апельсиновом соке или даже обезжиренном молоке, — спокойно вставил Крам, снова уткнувшись в блокнот, но, заметив, что все резко затихли, все же поднял взгляд. — Что? Я вообще-то бывший профессиональный спортсмен, так что да, я знаю о том, что такое килокалории. А еще я полностью поддерживаю Панси — это намного лучше, чем сливочное пиво.   
  
      — Гарри, в нашей маленькой компании ценителей настоящего пива пополнение, — со смехом прокричала в сторону салона Панси и, прикурив сигарету, закинула ноги на столик.  
  
      Спустя час внутренний дворик преобразился. Местный журнальный столик расширили, вынеся из салона еще несколько. Теперь на этом подобии обеденного стола громоздились коробки с разной пиццей и бутылки разной степени алкогольности. Гарри и Драко, свалив в кучу все мешки-кресла, теперь утопали в них, и чтобы притянуть к себе новый кусок приходилось использовать либо палочку, либо друзей (последние использовались чаще). Блейз и Гермиона, напротив, заняли более выгодное место — диван, и использовались остальными в качестве официантов, потому что еда и алкоголь оказались к ним ближе всех. Остальная компания равномерно распределилась на кресла, стулья и даже пол (Кот отказался сидеть у кого-то на коленях после того, как ему было отказано в пицце).   
  
      — Итак, Гарри, Америка? Это уже можно считать тостом? — полюбопытствовал Джордж, отсалютовав Поттеру бутылкой Гиннесса.   
  
      — Через две недели будет порт-ключ до Нового Орлеана, — кивнул Гарри. — Этого времени хватит, чтобы обучить Виктора основам работы нашего салона, ну а руны можно учить и в процессе.   
  
      — А что насчет остальных? — поддержал тему Фред, за крышку наугад притягивая к себе дальнюю коробку. Увиденное его не обрадовало. — Я всегда знал, что Луна у нас особенная, но не до такой же степени! Нельзя! Слышишь меня, Лавгуд, нельзя класть ананасы в пиццу!  
  
      — Кот говорит, что можно, — махнула рукой Луна и показала друзьям язык, левитируя коробку себе на колени. — А еще, если у Гарри все получится с Новым Орлеаном, то я полечу во Францию. Всегда мечтала увидеть Париж…  
  
      Девушка мечтательно вздохнула и откусила кусок гавайской пиццы.   
  
      — Я поеду в Рим, и это результат спора Гермионы и Гарри, — Блейз отпил сок из высокого стакана, у него с утра была тренировка и от алкоголя, пусть и легкого, он благоразумно отказался. — У нас всегда так — кто-то кашу заваривает, а расхлебывать их любимым.   
  
      Забини привычно увернулся от полетевших в него вещей — пивной пробки, диванной подушки, и пары укоризненных взглядов и, широко улыбнувшись, добавил:   
  
      — Но я же не сказал, что кто-то против. А еще я единственный более-менее знаю итальянский язык, хоть и не практиковался давно.   
  
      — Я в Барселону, — довольно протянула Панси, призывая бутылку пива со стола. — Во-первых, мне там нравится. Во-вторых, должен же хоть кто-то за Забини присматривать, пусть и из соседней страны.   
  
      — А еще там ее любимая футбольная команда, — выдал страшную тайну подруги Гарри.   
  
      — Совсем омагглилась, — Драко изобразил на лице очень скорбное выражение и сокрушенно покачал головой. — На меня можете не смотреть, я по большей части остаюсь здесь и спокойно живу. Наведаюсь в гости к каждому, проведу собеседование с будущим зельеваром, обучу его рецепту чернил и назад домой.   
  
      — Я пока никуда не собираюсь, — пояснил Теодор, когда заметил вопросительные взгляды команды. — Кто-то должен следить здесь за порядком, в конце концов. Когда наладится работа в новых салонах, тогда уже и я своим смогу заняться, насчет городов еще думаю, но некоторые идеи уже есть.  
  
      — Шифруется, — протянул Джордж, подозрительно прищурившись.   
  
      — Не хочет раскрывать нам свои планы по захвату мира! — поддержал брата Фред.  
  
      — А Нотт-то может, — неожиданно поддержала близнецов Паркинсон, кинувшая в друга подушку. — Я вообще не удивлюсь, если он, пока мы будем работать по всему миру, откроет десяток салонов по Англии.  
  
      — Так, подождите. Я запутался. То есть вы наняли одного Виктора, оставили Тео, а сами решили смыться в разные стороны? — удивился Джордж.   
  
      — Нет, конечно, — отрицательно покачал головой Гарри. — Первым уеду я, обживусь немного, более-менее приведу дела в порядок, выберу место для салона, наберу и обучу персонал. Драко неделю-две пробудет со мной, выберет и обучит зельевара и вернется. Когда вернусь я, уедет, например, Панси. И так по очереди, чтобы и здесь было достаточно мастеров, и новые салоны могли функционировать.   
  
      — Слишком запутанно, — нахмурился Фред.   
  
      — Гермиона придумала, — гордо выпалил Забини, заставив девушку покраснеть, а остальных старательно маскировать смех, чтобы не смущать ее еще больше.  
  
      — Ну, за молодых! — в один голос выдали тост близнецы, взмахнув бутылками, и взрыв смеха потряс внутренний дворик.   
  
      Кот, под шумок стащивший у Луны кусок пиццы, старательно объедал его вокруг ананасов. Хорошо быть дома. 


End file.
